


Matt's dream came true

by Dananickerson82



Series: Glee Drabbles [68]
Category: Glee
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:21:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26445532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dananickerson82/pseuds/Dananickerson82
Summary: Matt had a crush, and he got to dance with her
Series: Glee Drabbles [68]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912693
Kudos: 2





	Matt's dream came true

** Matt and Mercedes **

Now Matt has a reputation to uphold, dating Cheerios, but he really had a thing for Mercedes Jones. She was half the reason he agreed to join glee club in the first place. It was close to the end of the year when he really felt like it was a dream come true.

“Matt, you’re with Mercedes on this number,” Mr. Schue announced. “We are working on hairography, so all the choreography will be done by Mike and Brittany.” Mike knew about Matt’s crush on Mercedes, so he would work in some good moves.

Mercedes was worried about someone picking her up, but Matt proved he was more than strong enough and got to grope her in the process. Win win.


End file.
